one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Luigi vs Lucas
Luigi vs Lucas is ZackAttackX's seventeenth One Minute Melee. Description Super Mario Bros. vs Earthbound! Two cowardly sidekicks collide in a one minute duel to the death! Who's hits will hit harder? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! Fight Location: Battlerock Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy. Luigi had been given the location of the next Power Star and with a shot from a Launch Star, he was sent from the Comet Observatory towards Battlerock Galaxy. It seemed as though Bowser's minions had beaten him to it though. There were Koopas, Goombas, Paratroopas and... a boy? The boy delivered a powerful PSI attack, which obliterated all the minions in the area. Lucas then turned and faced Luigi. I'll bet he was the one who sent them to attack this place! ''Lucas thought. He charged another psychic attack and launched it at Luigi. Luigi rolled out of the way and glared at the random kid. No way was he a friend of Bowser! But still, he had interfered with his business, so he would have to take him out too! '''LIVE AND LET DIE! FIGHT!' Luigi ran at Lucas and attempted a Spin Attack, but was caught by a kick from Lucas, who then fired a PK Fire attack. Luigi took the hit and was sent flying into a wall. Luigi then used his Fire Flower and sent a barrage of fireballs at his opponent. Lucas pulled up his PSI Magnet, absorbing the fireballs. As Lucas put his PSI Magnet away, Luigi ran and punched Lucas in the side of the face, which temporarily dazed him. Luigi then charged up a Green Missile and flew right into... a wall. Luigi was stuck! Lucas charged up his next move: PK Thunder. The bolt of electricity traveled through Luigi's body. Eventually, Luigi pulled himself out of the wall and he fired more fireballs at Lucas, who again pulled up his PSI Magnet. Luigi broke off his assault once more and this time, Lucas was the one to charge. Luigi waited for Lucas to get close and then landed a Luigi Cyclone, which sent Lucas into the air. Lucas began to fall, but sent a PK Thunder into himself and launched towards Luigi. Luigi was sent careening into the wall again. Lucas needed to finish the battle right away. He then began to charge up another move: PK Starstorm. This would end the fight for sure! Luigi looked up and saw the stars raining down. In desperation, he fired a Star Bit at Lucas, who's attack was cancelled! Lucas was shocked! What just happened? Luigi then equipped his Ice Flower and threw snowballs at Lucas. Lucas was now frozen in ice. Luigi then jumped up and Ground Pounded the chunk of ice, causing it to shatter, along with Lucas. K.O! Luigi glared at Lucas' remains and watched as a Power Star emerged from the rubble. That kid really WAS with Bowser! But that didn't matter, he had got the Power Star and didn't have to come back here. Conclusion THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... LUIGI!Category:Male-only battles Category:ZackAttackX Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Nintendo' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Adult vs Child themed One Minute Melee Category:'Company' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant